


MIDNIGHT PRESENTS

by AnnieDominie20, Jay_23



Category: Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga, Ek Ladki Ko Dekha Toh Aisa Laga (2019)
Genre: Bollywood, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sweety is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDominie20/pseuds/AnnieDominie20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_23/pseuds/Jay_23
Summary: Kuhu and Sweety got married socially after meeting each other 4years ago. Kuhu finished her degree at University in London and came back to India while Sweety did her MBA in Delhi.Now they are on their honeymoon in Manali, having the lovely times of their lives.





	MIDNIGHT PRESENTS

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly believe that Kuhu, Sweety and all the gays deserve this.  
> I hope you will enjoy :)

**Midnight Presents**

It was fifteen past midnight, Kuhu is drawing little patterns on the back of Sweety. Suddenly a cool breeze came through the window making Sweety shiver.

  
“Hey, baby, I got you.” Kuhu eases her wife as she pulls Sweety’s naked body to her.

  
“How are you still so hot, huh? Hmmm. I am never going to leave this bed if you look this good.” Sweety whispers into Kuhu’s ears and nudges her head into Kuhu’s neck.

  
“Our honeymoon ends in three days baby, so eventually you have to leave the bed. But until then I can spoon you as much as you want.” Kuhu says smiling at her wife.

  
“You’re gonna spoil me honey.” Sweety smiles back shyly.

  
“For the rest of our lives.” Promises Kuhu with pride on her face.

  
Sweety cannot resist but looks into Kuhu’s eyes as a teardrop fell from her left eye. Kuhu grabs her wife’s face with her hand and kisses her eyes.

  
The atmosphere suddenly changes around them as Kuhu drags her lips to Sweety’s and starts to kiss her. The kiss doesn’t take much time to be all tongue and teeth.

  
Kuhu starts to unbutton her night shirt but Sweety stops her, “No, let me do it tonight.”

  
Sweety unbuttons the shirt while kissing Kuhu’s neck. As Sweety takes the shirt off of Kuhu, she says, “I have never thought I would be this lucky and meet somebody like you. You are the most beautiful, the most caring person I have ever laid eyes upon. I still cannot believe that I got to marry you.”

  
“You got lucky? Have you met yourself? You have no idea how happy you make me. Every moment I share with you, makes me more in love with you.” Kuhu makes a move and got rid of the clip that held Sweety’s hair in a bun.

  
All of a sudden Sweety gets up and straddles Kuhu in a way that leaves Kuhu’s mouth agape. “I didn’t know you can be...” Sweety shuts Kuhu’s mouth with her own as Kuhu tries to explain her amusement.

  
“Shut up and let me show you what I can be and can do to you tonight.” Sweety says with a wink.

  
“Okay! I don’t know if it’s just me but someone’s being extra sexy tonight. I ain’t complaining though.” Kuhu says with a devilish grin on her face.

  
“Honey, I just asked you to shut up.” Sweety drags her index finger from Kuhu’s lips, through her neck and then onto her breast. Kuhu shivers at the touch as Sweety grabs both of Kuhu’s breasts with her hand and starts stimulating the nipples. She then starts peppering soft kisses all over Kuhu’s naked body.

  
Kuhu cannot help but sits up and starts kissing Sweety. Then she tries to move Sweety onto the bed when Sweety shakes her head and says, “I want tonight just to be yours honey. Lemme make you feel special, lemme make you feel loved.”

  
“Baby, you always make me feel loved.” Kuhu assures her and she gets an angry stare from Sweety. “Okay! Okay! You are giving me the look which says you are gonna eat me up alive.”

  
“Oh! Honey, that’s what my plan is,” Sweety says with a cheeky grin and then on a serious note she says, “Now, if you don’t shut your mouth and let me do what I want to you, you are gonna regret then.”

  
At that point Kuhu makes a gesture of zipping her lips with her fingers and Sweety whispers, “Now that’s more like my kind of girl.”

  
Sweety slides her hands on both sides of Kuhu’s hips and pulls her underpants down. She presses kisses on both of Kuhu’s thighs while her hands roam all over Kuhu’s body.

  
Kuhu cannot control the soft moans and she can already feel her pulse. “Baby, baby, I can’t take your teasing anymore, I need you, I need you inside now.”

  
“Why so impatient, ha? It’s only the beginning.” Sweety teases her wife. She comes up to Kuhu and sucks her pulse point, then the swell of the breast and finally starts sucking one of Kuhu’s nipples then onto the other.

  
Sweety then comes down on Kuhu and looks for her eyes for consent, being the sweetest thing, she is. Kuhu on the other hand looks at her wife and says, “Baby if you waste anymore time, I swear to God, it will be your biggest mistake till date. Just fuck me.”

  
Sweety presses her tongue on Kuhu’s clit and drags the tongue through her folds, gently sucking the moisture.

  
“Baby, that feels so good, don’t stop, don’t.” Is all Kuhu manages to say before those soft moans become loud enough for people to hear it from the hallway of the hotel.

  
Sweety continues sucking and teasing Kuhu for a moment and then she inserts two digits through Kuhu’s slit. And the response, Sweety gets from Kuhu, makes herself wet down there.

  
“Fuck, baby, I am gonna come, harder babe, ahh ahhh.” Kuhu breathes out.

  
Sweety does as she is told, she goes harder and deeper on Kuhu. “Does this feel good honey?” Sweety asks Kuhu and Kuhu nods in agreement.

  
“Are you gonna come for me? Do you want to come on me?” Sweety asks as she draws her lips over her clit and fucks her hard in unison.

  
Kuhu cannot hold it anymore as she comes with a loud moan and a satisfied grin on her face. “Oh! Wow!!!” Kuhu was mesmerized.

  
“Did you like it honey?” Sweety inquires.

  
“Like it? I loved it baby.” Kuhu brings her wife up and kisses her with all the intimacy. “But I’ve never seen you like this all this time.” She confronts.

  
“Take it as a honeymoon present then.” Sweety winks at her while laughing.

  
“Gladly.” Kuhu says as she takes her wife face in her hand and starts to kiss her again. “Now, it’s my turn to give you your honeymoon present.”

 


End file.
